


Love That Transcends

by aarondingle



Category: Glee
Genre: Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:20:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aarondingle/pseuds/aarondingle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s hard moving on, especially when the one you're trying to move on from didn’t want to leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love That Transcends

He was so in love. It was all consuming. It was everything. It was the kind of love where the sun could shine or it could rain and he wouldn’t care. The kind of love that makes you want to jump into a pool in December. The kind of love that makes you want to dance in the rain.

He can still remember their first meeting, the tentative looks, the shy smiles and the polite conversation. He knew from the moment he saw him that he was the one. He was the one he wanted to be with for the rest of his life. He knew he wanted his first kiss with him, his first date, his first dance, his first house, his first child, his first everything. There are no words to describe the way he felt about this man, how he still feels and how he will always feel. He knows all too well that you never get over your first love. It’s the inevitable. You will always love the person you fell in love with first.

It was cold, the sky was dark and the wind was flowing through the trees, making that whistling sound it sometimes makes. The ground was damp since it had been raining only moments before. His clothes were wet, his eyes red and puffy from all the crying he’d been doing. His butt was especially wet from sitting on the grass, staring into nothingness, unable to look at what was next to him. He’d seen it too many times, been here too many times. He didn’t know where else to go. He had nowhere else to go.

Their first date echoed through his mind, a low ache in his chest, a hole that would never be filled again. He remembered their first date like it was yesterday. There was no hesitation between the two of them, no ‘what if’s’ or doubts, even on the first date. It was easy, like they’d known each other forever. Like it was fate. To him it was fate. Fate had brought this amazing man into his life, made him feel again. Fate that made their first date the most memorable out of all their dates – and there were many, many dates he could remember so clearly.

He remembers how the coffee tasted, how it smelt, how the first sip burnt his tongue. They laughed. It was a cool winters day and after getting coffee they went for a walk, the longest walk he could ever remember going on, just laughing and talking about life, about what they wanted out of it. It was perfect. Perfect was the only word to describe what their first date was. They did dance in the rain that night. They spent the whole day and night together, just figuring out the other, finding out small details and storing them away.

He wished he could go back.

Fresh tears were starting to fall again, his fingers numb from the coldness. He always felt numb these days, like he would never feel again. His life depended on this man he could no longer be with. What was he to do know? Sit here and continue to reminisce about their days together? He didn’t know if he could do that for much longer, but right now he had nothing else to do. He never had anything to do. The emptiness and the numbness made it impossible for him to enjoy anything anymore, to actually want to get up out of bed and face the world.

He couldn’t face it alone.

He pressed the heel of his hands into his eyes, trying to stop the endless tears. It proved impossible, though. Nothing worked. It had started to rain again, but he didn’t care, didn’t want to move. Where would he go? It wasn’t going to make a different if he stayed. He was already wet, already cold. Nobody was around, it was empty and dark. He had a flash light, but he hadn’t turned it on yet. Still wasn’t able to look at what was next to him. Not yet. Soon. Maybe.

Their life together was good, no, it was amazing. It was the best. They’d graduated high school, graduated college, both gone on to do amazing things and build an amazing life together. They got married, because that was allowed and it was the only thing left for them to do after they’d bought a house together in New York. It was spectacular. It was everything they had ever wanted. Everything they needed. Well, really, they only needed each other, but they had the money and they liked spending it on one another. It was kind of romantic really, they’d always surprise each other, always make the other feel wanted and needed and loved. They did love each other, more than anyone could ever imagine.

They were soul mates.

He sat there a little while longer, it could have been hours, it could have been minutes, he really had no idea anymore. After the tears had stopped – they’d start again soon – he switched on the flash light, his hand trembling as he slowly lifted it up, slowly turned to look at what he couldn’t face, what he’d not looked at once since he arrived. It read:

Kurt Hummel  
27th May 1994 – 28th May 2032  
Son, Brother, Husband, Friend  
_Because I knew you I have been changed for the better_

A loud, throaty sob escaped Blaine’s throat, the flash light dropping from his hand, hitting the floor silently, removing the grave stone from his sight. His body aching from the loss, the fear, the ultimate pain he’d felt for two years. Two long years of being alone, of feeling that heart wrenching pain he’d felt when he found out Kurt was gone. Kurt was gone forever. He’d gone out to meet Finn. He never made it. He never reached Finn that day and he never came back home to Blaine. He would never come home to Blaine.

Today was Kurt’s birthday.

Tomorrow he would have left Blaine’s life for exactly two years and it hadn’t gotten any easier. People lied when they said time heals. Time doesn’t heal.

Blaine would never be healed.


End file.
